Halo Of The Sun
by 7RedCards
Summary: Charity, Resurrection, Present, Past, and Future. Just as it had happened to Alessa, another unfortunate mother of a cursed god continues the Halo's symbolization.
1. chapter 1

The malformed, grotesque abomination Claudia called God unleashed a hideous, pained roar and then collapsed, going still finally.

Heather slowly lowered her gun, which was hot in her hands from having been fired so often in just the span of a few minutes.

A few minutes...was that all? It felt like it had taken hours to kill that _thing_ that Claudia had birthed.

With one last surge of hatred and defiance, Heather stepped up to the thing's silver, stonelike face and kicked it once. Twice. A third time. The creature's head moved slightly from the force, but otherwise it didn't even twitch.

Heather let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and turned her back on it. The creature behind all of her suffering, dead at last...it felt too surreal for Heather.

"Is that the end...?" She asked, not entirely sure who she was questioning. "I guess it's time to roll the credits..."

But as she stepped forwards, the full weight of everything that had happened hit her like grenade shrapnel. With an anguished sob, Heather called out for her father as she fell to her knees, crying.

But she soon remembered that Douglas was waiting for her, that he was injured. There would be time to grieve later.

Heather stood on shaky legs and began her trek into the darkness, somehow knowing that she would eventually find the way out.

However, as she walked, she heard a noise. It was a small, quiet noise, and she only stopped and looked back because she wasn't sure that she had heard it at all. But there it was again. It wasn't until the sound continued that she realized what it was and her whole body went rigid.

She gazed at the corpse of the monster she'd vanquished, and her eyes grew wide.

Cheryl filled in Douglas on what had happened in the church as she helped him limp to the car with his broken leg.

She insisted that she drive to the hospital, despite Douglas's protests.

"Don't worry." She assured him as she opened the back door of the car and helped Douglas into the backseat. She wasn't sure how she knew, but the town was now...well, _normal._

Whatever caused the shifts into that mysterious fog or Hellish Otherworld was finished with them. They were free to roam within the town as people regularly saw it.

She explained this to Douglas the best that she could ("Just trust me, we're okay now.") and buckled him in. "I'll be right back, okay?" She smiled at him and turned away.

She steeled her nerves as she made the short trek to the bench she had left it in.

She was scared. Scared that she would look at it and it would suddenly be this horrible monster, that being near it might drag her back into the Otherworld; nothing of the sort happened.

In fact, it was a perfectly healthy infant girl by all appearances.

Her icy blue eyes, pale skin, and shock of white-blonde hair gave away who she was; it appeared that she had followed in the footsteps of her 'sister'.

Cheryl gently picked up the baby, glad that she had _borrowed_ that lap blanket from the church to wrap her in.

As she walked back towards the car, the baby looked up at her and gurgled happily, smiling at her as if she were the greatest thing in the world.

Despite knowing who this girl had once been, Cheryl smiled.

"My sweet sister..." She kissed the baby's forehead, much to her delight. "Little Claudia..."

She held Claudia as she drove to the hospital, telling Douglas that she would inform him of where she'd found the baby later.

Just as her 'sister' had followed in her footsteps, she was following in her father's.

She would care for the infant, with Douglas's help.

Claudia Wolf would get the happy, peaceful life she had always deserved, and the love that she'd always wanted.


	2. Official Goodbye

**It's been five long years since I joined this site, and I can't begin to describe how much it helped me. It was my escape from the worst time (emotionally and mentally) of my life. It was my outlet for letting myself be who I was when I was just accepting that I was gay, and allowed me to make a (disgustingly Mary Sue) character that was open when I wasn't. I think I projected a character in my first story having such a bad temper and being so emotionally abusive (let's admit it, he was) from my family, who often said things of the same caliber to me whenever I screwed up or whenever they just weren't having a great day. I made the character's siblings probably a bit** ** _too_** **nice because that was what I wanted in siblings.**

 **But I always had a flaw, and that was that I had a lot of ideas that were half-baked. Well, to be more accurate, they were put in the microwave for about ten seconds and then served. I rarely ever knew where a story was going, and almost never even had an ending planned. I think my writing suffered (and still suffers) a lot from that. But The Blood Wraith (probably my pride and joy as far as my writing goes, and even then I recognize its flaws, especially early on) probably ended on the strongest note in the history of all my stories in that it was both one of the few that** ** _had_** **an ending, and that I actually managed to plan most of it out, which helped the ending both make sense and leave no loose ends that can't be answered by its sequel.**

 **But finally, what I'm building up to with this speech: I'm permanently leaving FanFiction. It's been some of the best times I've had here, but it's time to move on.**

 **I'll still be writing, as I'm just moving to AO3, but unfortunately I won't be taking any stories other than The Blood Wraith with me. I won't be deleting what's left of my writings, but only so that others will be able to see this and find my account if they want. I'll leave a link here to my account, and then I'll be exporting The Blood Wraith there. I've also made a resolution to plan out stories chapter by chapter instead of going on the fly with them.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me (I honestly doubt there are many, if** ** _any,_** **of you left), and to all of the friends that I made through here (especially my unofficial co-author that kicked my lazy ass into finishing Blood Wraith and had a hand in the final chapter).**

 **Goodbye =)**

sptth: / / archive of our own gro./ users/Red7s/profile (without the spaces and with sptth and gro. reversed of course).


End file.
